The Favorite
by Music Lover Always
Summary: "You harass me because I am a survivor from hell and a survivor from hell can do anything." Lucrecia hissed out. That said she set out to find Vincent's murderer and her son with determination and to get her revenge. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


The Favorite

Full Summary: Lucrecia Crescent betrayed her best friend, Jenova. She killed the man she loved. And this is just the beginning of a person seeking justice for her false trial.  
Music brought them together when they were adolescents but their love for the same man made the worst of enemies. Twenty-three years later they are about to meet again for the biggest confrontation of their lives.

Sephiroth is conflicted with thoughts about Lucrecia, knowing that she is released from jail and in search for him. A part of him yearns to seek her out and the other wants to keep her out of his life. Aeris is there to help him and also to give him advice and be there for him.

A reporter who seeks any form of enticing news appears suddenly and without a family to lean against. He can't remember his past and has the same nightmare every year of him being shot at three times but he can't seem to understand the significance of this dream. He calls himself Vincent Cerberus, reporter of the WRO.

Summary END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay it seems really confusing but this is my first story I've ever gotten excited about and I really hope people read it because there are going to be A LOT OF TWISTS that readers won't expect. Readers will also notice that every single person in this fiction is not completely good (aka Aeris) and sometimes downright evil. My goal for this story is to present all of the characters flaws and also keep readers on the edge. I really hope this story is a success and that all of my readers will enjoy it because I really do love the idea of updating this story regularly and just writing it.

OKAY FOR EVERYONE'S INFORMATION VINCENT VALENTINE IS NOT DEAD. I want to make this clear and simple before her really takes over in this story. He's not dead and he has a BIG part in this story.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the Favorite.

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII

* * *

_Intro: The End of a Beginning_

_23 years prior to the present…_

_Three gunshots rang out loudly, resulting in a deafening silence. The silence was broken as a gurgle and thud was heard coming from the master bedroom of the mansion. A woman in a white lab coat kneeled beside the wounded man who twitched and gazed at her through half lidded eyes. Her eyes widened in horror and she lifted the gun off the floor and looked between it and the man. She froze as she noticed an elegant woman standing by the doorway._

"_Vincent!" _

_Chaos surged around the woman in the lab coat. She faintly heard her name being called out by the raging woman. Lucrecia, Lucrecia…_

_An older man appeared and gave her the coldest look ever to be mustered upon a gentle face. "Jenova what is the meaning of this?"_

"_Mr. Valentine I'm innocent! I didn't do it!" Lucrecia intervened before Jenova could answer and she stared around her surroundings in a panic and her vision began to blur. She began to hyperventilate and she clutched at her stomach and could only watch helplessly as Grimoire called the authorities. She broke out into a cold sweat and soon she saw black._

"_She's pregnant." Lucrecia heard as she blinked her eyes open. A wave of nausea came over her but she ignored it, interested in the conversation between the two men she was staring at the corner of her eyes. _

"_She cannot go to prison then." The doctor rubbed his chin and rubbed his troubled face. "Not anytime soon at least."_

_Pregnant… Lucrecia thought as she brought her hand up to her belly. She began to rub circles and decided to make the doctors know she was awake. "If I'm not mistaken, did I happen to hear that I cannot go to prison?"_

_They whipped around and nodded. "Yes Dr. Crescent and you will be imprisoned in a special section of this hospital until the birth of your child."_

"_Why am I going to be imprisoned here? I didn't shoot Vincent!"_

"_He's dead Lucrecia. Hollander proved it and all evidence points to you being the gun wielder." The doctors then asked one last question. "Is the father of the child Vincent's?"_

_She stared at them for a long moment and closed her eyes. "Yes."_

_Lucrecia flopped back onto the hospital bed and watched the white ceiling with no thought running through her mind except for the simple fact that the ceiling was going to drive her to insanity. But then she overheard the cruel words of the doctors._

"_Hmph…Poor Jenova, her husband was seduced by this tramp. I can't even call her a legitimate doctor."_

_Months later…._

_After many hours of painful labor, Lucrecia gave birth to a boy. She took in deep breaths and rubbed the sweat off her face. She brushed the hair sticking to her face away and blinked. She heard her baby wailing loudly and she held out her arms. "Hojo, bring me my son. I want to hold him in my arms." _

_He gave her a cynical smirk and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. He beckoned forth a nurse and whispered into her ear. The nurse nodded and gently took the wailing baby out of the room. _

"_Where are you taking him?" Lucrecia hysterically cried out as she attempted to sit up._

"_Mr. Grimoire Valentine specifically requested him to be brought over to him. We'll take very good care of your son 'Dr. Crescent' while you're stuck in prison." He laughed as he saw the look of disgust on her face. "Any requests?"_

"_You bastard!" She bit her lip in contemplation and then added through gritted teeth, "His name will be Sephiroth. Sephiroth Crescent Valentine."_

_The doctors wrote the baby's name on his birth certificate and they rolled Lucrecia away back to her small room until she fully recovered to be sent to prison._

_At the cemetery, Jenova could only stare at Vincent's tomb. She collapsed on her knees and pounded the soft ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and then she stood up and stared at Grimoire for a minute but then she noticed he was holding a blue bundle that wiggled in his arms. She walked over to him and peered over and found a baby's face. "Is…is that her son?"_

_Grimoire stared nervously between her and his grandson and held the bundle closer to him. "Yes he is."_

_Jenova sniffed and asked timidly, "May I hold him?"_

_Grimoire looked back at his wife and she gave him a worried look. 'I don't know if she'll hurt him though. He is after all, the son of Vincent and Lucrecia.' Grimoire looked back at his wife but she nodded and he sighed. Grimoire handed his grandson to Jenova and the baby squirmed in her arms but he settled down into a deep slumber as he was rocked._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Sephiroth Valentine."_

_Jenova stared at the little face that protruded from the blanket and gave a soft smile. "Mr. Valentine, I would like to raise Sephiroth as my own son."_

_Mrs. Valentine disagreed. "Jenova, you must still be upset about this whole ordeal. Please, don't make rash decisions such as this."_

_Jenova whispered, "I've given thought to this and I want to raise him. Sephiroth is not to blame for Lucrecia's mistake. He's innocent of everything…"_

* * *

_Chapter One: Freedom in Chains_

_23 years later (present)….._

"Lucrecia Crescent. Please come to the dean's office at once." The dean announced at Midgar's Prison. Prisoners whispered among each other and glanced over at Lucrecia's cell.

Midgar's Prison was not just any prison. This is the prison where only the serial killers, psychopaths, terrorists and murderers were kept. Murderers though, they had to have killed their victim in the most horrendous way possible to be even admitted at Midgar's Prison or kill a very well known man. This was the case of Lucrecia Crescent, the murderer of the leader of the Turks, Vincent Valentine.

"Lucrecia?" A Shinra guard called forth a woman who stirred as she was awakened by the guard's voice. She slowly sat up from her bunk bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then proceeded to stretch and yawn as she stared tiredly at him. She strode over the guard and her long, brunette hair swayed back and forth as she walked towards him. Lucrecia waited patiently as he placed the handcuffs on her thin wrists and then she heard a grunt behind her. When he finished he shoved her roughly out of her cell and they both set out for the dean's office.

Upon their arrival, Lucrecia sat down in a chair in front of the dean's desk and watched the guards leave the room. "Is their something of importance that had me brought down here?" She asked softly.

The dean adjusted in his chair and coughed. "Yes. Due to your cooperation at Midgar's Prison and 'good actions,' I have decided that after twenty-three years of imprisonment, your time has come to be released."

Lucrecia's eyes widened and she struggled to let out words of shock and questions. "E-excuse me does that mean I am free?"

"Yes. I have notified people of your release however."

She paled and asked, "Who have you notified?" Lucrecia tightened her fists anxiously and bit her lip.

"I have notified Jenova Valentine, Hojo, your father, Grimoire Valentine and his wife, and your son, Sephiroth."

_Sephiroth…_ "They didn't have to be notified sir! It's stated in Midgar's-"

The dean slammed his hand on the desk and watched as Lucrecia jumped. "I know what it says! I am no idiot Crescent! Now, the fact is, is that Jenova wanted to be informed of your release. It is said so on your records." He coughed and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

Lucrecia slumped in her chair and stared at the ground. _Jenova, that evil woman will not let me go without suffering each day. _After a period of silence, Lucrecia piped up, "When am I allowed to leave?"

"Today. Pack your belongings and get out of my prison, 'Dr. Crescent.'" The dean scoffed and spat out "Dr." so menacingly, it made Lucrecia cringe. The dean called the guards and they took Lucrecia away from his office.

As Lucrecia continued to pack her items, she grabbed an old photograph of her and a man leaning against each other. She lightly traced his cropped black hair that lay on top of his head messily and his dark mahogany eyes. She gave a hint of a smile as she stared at his wide grin._ Vincent..._ She carefully placed it on top of all her luggage. She then went to the same spot and found the picture of her ultrasound when she was pregnant. '_I will have you back.' _She thought as she traced the outline of the ultrasound.

"Are you ready to leave?" The Shinra soldier asked impatiently.

Lucrecia looked around her tiny cell and let out a sigh. _So many horrible memories and unpleasant nights..._ "Yes."

"All right then. Let's go."

* * *

"What are you doing, Aeris?" A man asked as he lazily casted a bored look towards a petite woman at his side.

She lifted her dark green eyes to meet his gaze and smiled. "I'm just arranging these flowers for your birthday extravaganza remember?"

The man brushed his silver hair back and blew out a puff of air. "Not this again. Did my mother put you up to the task?" He leaned against the counter of the small flower shop and followed her every movement with his cat like, glowing, aqua green eyes.

"No Sephiroth, I wanted to do it and make the arrangements beautiful." She evaded his feeble attempt to grab her wrist and continued picking out a myriad of flowers from the little shop.

"She's doing this out of spite and anger of our relationship. Just let someone take care of it or better yet, no one at all." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed kisses along her neck.

Aeris giggled and playfully shoved him away. "You're turning twenty-three! You should be excited and happy." She picked out a lone flower off the floor and continued. "I'll finish the flower arrangements in two days and then Jenova will be satisfied. Don't worry about it 'General.'" She stressed out as she dragged him out of the flower shop. She swung his arms back and forth. "You're mom hates me doesn't she?" Aeris asked even though she knew the answer to her question.

"No she doesn't she-"

"**Just has internal issues." **They both finished and Aeris lightly laughed. She grabbed a lock of her chestnut hair framing her face and began to twist it around her finger. "It doesn't matter," She placed her hand on his chest and their lips were only a couple of centimeters apart when and she whispered, "at least I have you." And she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

She walked around him and embraced him from behind. He rested his hand on top of hers and stared out of the small window of the shop. Aeris noticed his strange behavior and tightened her embrace. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Sephiroth rubbed his temples. He stared into space for a couple of moments and then answered, "Today my biological mother is released from prison."

Aeris let out a small "oh" and debated whether to probe further on but she went on, "She murdered your father right?"

He spun around and placed his index finger on her lips. "Let's not talk about this matter. It's too…complicated and messy."

Aeris removed his finger from her lips and asked, "What if Lucrecia tries to find you?"

"Why would she after all these years? She never bothered sending me a letter from prison or any indication that she wanted me in her life?" He snapped. Sephiroth immediately regretted snapping at her though after noticing her gaze went to the floor and he cupped her face. "I'm sorry but I just don't want to talk about it."

Aeris grinned and apologetically said, "I kept insisting so it's my fault. Sorry." Aeris checked the clock that hung from the entrance of the shop and gasped. "We're late! You're mom is going to chew my head off! Let's go."

Sephiroth watched in amusement as Aeris frantically grabbed her purse and papers scattered across the shop. "Calm down, it's just dinner with my family."

"Exactly, this is why I'm freaking out here!" She said as she tried to organize the papers piled on her desk.

Sephiroth lightly chuckled and kissed her on the lips, thinking of Lucrecia and her appearance since he never saw a picture of her in all his life.

* * *

"Where is Sephiroth Lazard?" An elegantly dressed woman asked her servant as she frantically search for her misplaced cell phone. Her graying hair framed her thin face and swooshed wildly as moved in a hurried pace. She gave out a triumphant laugh and began dialing his number. After many calls, she gave up and looked for her servant. "He's not answering his cell."

"Calm down Jenova. He told me he'd be at Aeris's flower shop in the slums."

She rolled her eyes and muttered darkly, "Of course he's with that good for nothing, pink, gold digger."

Lazard brushed his blonde hair back with his hand and swallowed the words he was about to say and gently laid his hand on her bare shoulder. "Aeris is a kind, young woman. She doesn't care about the fact he's rich, she just likes being with him."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "That's not the point Lazard! I need Sephiroth home immediately!" She barked out at him.

"The dinner isn't until eight in the evening."

_I swear you are so stupid sometimes._ She thought darkly before answering him. "Do you know what day it is today?" When she saw no response she continued on, "Today is the day Lucrecia is released from prison. She will come looking for my Sephiroth and I will NOT let that happen."

"He informed me that he would be home around a quarter to eight with Aeris." He monotonously stated.

Jenova grunted and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming amidst. "Very well, if he comes when I am not here, let him know I went out for a stroll. If I come home really late, let them eat without me."

"As you wish." He bowed lightly and then asked, "May I inquire as to where you are really going?"

Jenova was at the door when she heard him. The moonlight illuminated her roster and half of her face was could be seen with the illumination. "I'm going to find Lucrecia."

* * *

Lucrecia stared at the piece of paper in her hands and read the note over again, "Meet me on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Dad…"

She received the letter outside the gates of Midgar's prison and a little bit of gil to go along with it. She adjusted the backpack she received from the prison and walked a little further until she finally reached Nibelheim, or at least, the outskirts of it. She threw her pack on the dirt ground and plopped down on the nearest bench she could find. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a sip of water from her pack. '_So much walking just to reach this town.'_ She thought. Lucrecia had closed her eyes momentarily and felt the warm breeze tickle her glistening skin. She reopened her eyes and took in all of her surroundings. "This town didn't change much." She muttered under her breath.

Lucrecia spotted a tree atop a hill and had a flashback.

**Flashback:**

"_Nice weather isn't it?" Lucrecia asked the man next to her. She brushed the bangs out of her face and waited for his response._

"_Hmm…" He just hummed out as he proceeded to strip away the navy jacket that went with his uniform. _

_Lucrecia giggled and took out a variety of food packed in plastic containers. "Sorry to be a burden to you, Vincent. I'm probably the worst person to guard right?"_

_Vincent brushed his cropped black hair back and shook his head. "No bother Dr. Crescent. It is my duty to protect you at all costs."_

"_Please, call me Lucrecia. I dislike formalities Mr. I'm-the-leader-of-the-Turks." She poked his side and laughed as he jumped slightly from the contact._

"_Well, if that's the case, call me Vincent." He smirked as Lucrecia reddened. _

"_Won't Jenova be mad if I called you by your first name? I mean, she is your wife." Lucrecia asked awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck._

_Vincent chuckled and shrugged. "Like it or not, she knows I hate formalities and its part of the job. I don't see a reason for her to get upset about this. The both of you are best friends right?"_

_Lucrecia gave a fond smile and stared at the view of Nibelheim. "Yes. Yes we are."_

**Flashback End:**

"Lucrecia!" The gruff voice called out for the umpteenth time.

Lucrecia jumped from being startled and stood up abruptly. She whipped around and faced the person who called her. It was her father. "Dad." She stepped forward but he stepped back and sat at the end of the opposite side of the bench.

Mr. Crescent coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Lucrecia, it's been a long time."

They both sat in silence and Lucrecia observed her father. She took notice of how many wrinkles had formed on his small face and that his hair grayed faster than she thought it should have. She also noticed how he slouched so far low that it was almost unnatural and how much paler he has gotten over the years. After a moment Lucrecia started the conversation between them. "How's mom?"

Mr. Crescent sighed and rubbed his face. "She died 5 years ago."

Lucrecia closed her eyes and reopened them. "How did she die?"

"She couldn't take the fact that you became a murderer." He spat out and refused to look at Lucrecia afterwards.

"I killed no one!" Lucrecia retaliated and moved closer to her father. Mr. Crescent backed away till he couldn't no more and turned his back on her. "Dad, look at me." She cupped his face and he flinched from her touch. "I'm going to prove it to you that I didn't kill Vincent."

Mr. Crescent scoffed and ripped his face out of her grasp. "I wouldn't believe you anyway."

"What did I do that makes you act this way towards me?" Lucrecia asked as her voice wavered. She blinked back the tears and gulped to wash away the foul taste in her mouth.

"Everything! You ruined everyone's life. I can't even call you my daughter." He got to his feet and dusted his pants. "Sephiroth doesn't even want you to look for him. He wants nothing from you."

"How is my son?" Lucrecia inquired soflty as she intertwined her fingers.

"'Jenova's son is doing very well. He's grown up to be such a fine young man." He responded as he spoke highly of Sephiroth. "It's a pity he looks too much like you." He muttered darkly under his breath and Lucrecia grinned as she caught his statement.

"He's my son dad. I will seek him out when he's ready."

"Don't bother. He has a normal life and doesn't need someone like you interrupting it." Mr. Crescent searched his pockets and finally found what he was looking for as a rustling of papers sounded as he pulled out an envelope. "Here's money for you to find a place and buy food. Take it. There's even a key to the Lofty Motel where you will be staying at tonight." He shoved it in her hands and began walking away from her.

"I'm sorry for everything dad."

Mr. Crescent scoffed, "Don't look for me ever again because I won't." He then walked away.

As Mr. Crescent turned the other corner of Nibelheim's entrance, he made a phone call. "Jenova, it's me Mr. Crescent. Lucrecia is sleeping at the Lofty Motel." And he began to relay everything that he talked with his daughter to Jenova.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The sun poured through the window and hit a man's sleeping face. He scrunched his eyes shut and even tighter to fend off the light and turned the opposite way. He groaned and grabbed the fluffy pillow from under his head and placed it over his head. '_Great, another fabulous day.'_ He thought sarcastically as threw the covers off of him. He heard the phone ring and he grunted. He slammed his hand down on the dresser beside him and picked up the phone. "Speak."

"Vinnie!" A loud, cheery voice greeted him on the other end of the receiver. "Good morning lazy ass! Get up and get your butt over to the WRO."

"My shift doesn't start in five hours Yuffie. Leave me alone." He ignored her complaints and hung up. He twisted around to face the dark side of the room and gently caressed the scars on his chest. He shut his eyes and the dream he had last night replayed in his mind.

**Dream**

_He ran towards the attic in a hurry and saw two dark figures. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at them. "You!" In a flash, three gunshots rang out._

Vincent opened his eyes and shook his head. _I've had the same dream every year now but this time, it's happening everyday. _He just rubbed his temples and sat up. He stretched and yawned and stood up. He walked over to his closet and picked out his trademark suit of gray and red and sighed. _Another boring day as a reporter._ With that thought, he began to change out of his night clothes.

* * *

In the morning, Lucrecia woke up stiffly after sleeping at the worst motel in Nibelheim. She couldn't complain though since it was the cheapest and only place she had where to go. She got out of bed and wore the same clothes from yesterday, a khaki Capri, and a navy blue blouse. She decided she was going to shower after coming back from shopping for clothes and groceries and went out the door.

She took her first couple of steps out of the Motel before she heard a voice she never wanted to remember.

"Lucrecia!"

She whipped around only to come face to face with Jenova, her arch nemesis.

* * *

All right guys! I really hope you like this story and please review! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
